sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Бельгия
|Родительный падеж = Бельгии |Герб = Great Coat of Arms of Belgium.svg |Девиз = Eendracht maakt macht» «L’union fait la force» «Einigkeit macht stark» «Единство даёт силу |Гимн = Брабансонн |Форма правления = Федеративное государство, являющееся конституционной монархией Атлас мира. Государства и территории мира. Справочные сведения. — Роскартография, 2010. — С. 14. — ISBN 978-5-85120-295-7 |На карте = EU-Belgium.svg |подпись к карте = Расположение Бельгии (тёмно-зелёный): — в Европе (светло-зелёный и тёмно-серый) — в Европейском союзе (светло-зелёный) |На карте2 = |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 50|lat_min = 32|lat_sec = 0 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 4|lon_min = 46|lon_sec = 0 |region = BE |CoordScale = |Языки = нидерландский, французский, немецкий |Основано/Основана = |Дата независимости = 1830 (провозглашена) 1839 (признана) |Независимость от = Нидерландов |Столица = Брюссель |Крупнейшие города = Брюссель, Антверпен, Гент, Льеж, Шарлеруа, Брюгге |Должности руководителей = Король Премьер-министр |Руководители = Филипп Шарль Мишель |Страны-соседи = |Место по территории = 139 |Территория = 30 528 |Процент воды = 6,4% |Этнохроним = |Место по населению = 77 |Население = 11 242 781 |Год оценки= 2015 |Население по переписи =10 296 350 |Год переписи = 2001 |Место по плотности населения = 17 |Плотность населения = 365 |ИРЧП = 0,897 |Год расчёта ИРЧП = 2013 |Место по ИРЧП = 17 |Уровень ИРЧП = очень высокий |ВВП = 383,273 млрд |Год расчёта ВВП = 2009 |Место по ВВП = 29 |ВВП на душу населения = 36 415 |Валюта = Евро (€), (EUR, код 978)До 1999 — Бельгийский франк. |Домен = .be, .eu (как член ЕС) |Телефонный код = 32 |Часовой пояс = CET (UTC+1, летом UTC+2) }} Бе́льгия ( , МФА: ; , ), полная официальная форма — Короле́вство Бе́льгия ( , , ) — государство в Западной Европе, член ЕС, ООН и НАТО. Площадь — 30 528 км², численность населения — 11,24 млн чел. Страна названа по этнониму кельтского племени — белги. Столица — Брюссель. Граничит на севере с Нидерландами, на востоке с Германией, юго-востоке с Люксембургом, и с Францией на юге и западе. Омывается Северным морем на северо-западе. Форма правления — конституционная парламентская монархия, форма административно-территориального устройства — федерация. История thumb|200px|Старинная бельгийская почтовая марка thumb|200px|Здание федерального парламента в Брюсселе thumb Название государства происходит от названия племени белгов, кельтского происхождения, населявшего эту территорию в начале нашей эры. В 54 до н. э. область на севере Галлии, соответствующая современной Бельгии, была завоёвана войсками Юлия Цезаря (из записок консула о Галльской войне: «половину белгов перебили, остальные стали рабами…»). После падения Западной Римской империи в V веке римскую провинцию Галлия завоевали германские племена франков, создавшие здесь своё королевство. В Средние века Бельгия входила в состав Бургундского герцогства. thumb|left|200px|Бельгийская революция, картина 1834 года * 1477—1556 — династический брак Марии Бургундской ввёл бургундское владение в состав Священной Римской империи. * 1556—1713 — в составе Испании. Восьмидесятилетняя война положила начало обособлению территорий Бельгии от протестантских Нидерландов. * 1713—1792 — в составе Священной Римской империи как австрийские Нидерланды. * 1792—1815 — в составе Франции. * 1815—1830 — в составе Нидерландов согласно решению Венского конгресса. Однако многие в Бельгии были недовольны насильственным объединением с Нидерландами (прежде всего франкоязычное население и католическое духовенство, опасавшиеся усиления роли соответственно нидерландского языка и протестантской конфессии). * 23 сентября 1830 — бельгийская революция, и в том же году Бельгия вышла из состава нидерландского королевства и получила независимость. Бельгия становится нейтральным королевством во главе с Леопольдом I (король с 1831 года). В XIX веке очень интенсивно развивалась экономика страны. Бельгия стала первой страной континентальной Европы, где была построена железная дорога (Мехелен-Брюссель, 1835 год). В конце XIX века Бельгия стала колониальной державой. В 1885—1908 Конго (ныне — Демократическая Республика Конго) являлось владением бельгийского короля Леопольда II (под названием «Независимое государство Конго»). Эксплуатация колонии была одним из существенных источников накопления капиталов и развития промышленности Бельгии. С 1908 колония получает название Бельгийское Конго (Король передает свое владение в пользование Бельгии). thumb|left|400px|Руины [[Ипра, 1919 год]] Бельгия очень сильно пострадала во время Первой мировой войны, которую в этой стране до сих пор называют «Великой войной». Хотя большая часть страны была оккупирована, в течение всей войны бельгийские и английские войска удерживали небольшую часть страны, зажатую между Северным морем и рекой Изер. Трагична история города Ипра — в ходе войны он был практически полностью разрушен, здесь впервые в истории войн был применён отравляющий газ (хлор). Применённый два года спустя иприт был назван в честь этого города. 3 апреля 1925 года заключен договор между Бельгией и Нидерландами о пересмотре договора 1839 года. Отмена длительного нейтралитета Бельгии и демилитаризация порта Антверпен. 1940—1944 гг. В годы Второй мировой войны немцы занимают Бельгию. Правительство бежит в Англию, короля Леопольда III депортируют в Германию, так как он подписал акт о капитуляции 28 мая 1940 года. Введение в Бельгии немецкого военного управления под командованием генерала фон Фалькенхаузена. 3 сентября 1944 года освобождение начинается с вступления в Брюссель английских войск. 11 февраля 1945 года образуется правительство во главе с правым социалистом ван Акером. 4 апреля 1949 — Бельгия вступает в НАТО. 1957 — вступление Бельгии в Европейское экономическое сообщество (ЕЭС). 31 июля 1993 — скончался король Бодуэн I. 9 августа его трон унаследовал брат, Альберт II. 2001 — рождение первого ребёнка у кронпринца Филиппа и его супруги Матильды, продолжение династии. 2003 — в результате парламентских выборов премьер-министром вновь становится Ги Верхофстадт. 12 января 2006 — Бельгия — председатель Организации по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе (ОБСЕ). 19 декабря 2008 года ушёл в отставку премьер-министр Бельгии Ив Летерм из-за скандала, связанного с продажей крупнейшей бельгийской финансовой компании «Fortis». Пост премьер-министра страны занял Херман ван Ромпёй, лидер Фламандской христианско-демократической партии. Новое правительство Хермана ван Ромпёя включало представителей тех же пяти политических партий, которыми руководил его предшественник. 13 июня 2010 года прошли внеочередные парламентские выборы, но формирования правительства так и не произошло. Бельгия отпраздновала 540 дней без правительства, установив таким образом мировой рекордНовое правительство Бельгии принесет присягу королю во вторник. 6 декабря 2011 года новый кабинет министров во главе с Элио ди Рупо принес присягу королю. Политическая структура Бельгия — конституционная монархия (с момента образования) и федеративное государство (с 1980 года). Глава государства — король, в настоящее время — Филипп I (с 21 июля 2013 года). На содержание королевской семьи из казны в 2005 году было выделено около 14,5 млн долларовhttp://www.ieras.ru/pub/monografii/alp.pdf. Глава правительства — премьер-министр, в настоящее время — Шарль Мишель (с 11 октября 2014 года). Как правило, премьер-министром становится представитель партии, набравшей большее число голосов на парламентских выборах. Правительство назначается королём. Также состав правительства должен быть утверждён парламентом. Конституция требует соблюдения в правительстве языкового паритета: половина министров должна быть представителями нидерландскоязычного сообщества, половина — представителями франкоязычного сообщества. Федеральный парламент — двухпалатный. Нижняя палата парламента — палата представителей ( , ), верхняя палата — сенат ( , ). Обе палаты избираются прямым раз в четыре года. Право голоса имеют все граждане государства, достигшие 18-летнего возраста. В сенате заседают 71 депутат (из которых 40 избираются прямым всеобщим голосованием, а 31 — региональными парламентами). В палате представителей — 150 депутатов, избираемых прямым голосованием . Бельгия — федеративное государство, иногда называемое двойной федерацией, так как Бельгия делится одновременно на три региона и три языковых сообщества (см. Административное деление). В зону ответственности регионов входит руководство местной экономикой, публичные работы (например, дорожное строительство), вопросы экологии и т. п., в зону ответственности языковых сообществ — прежде всего вопросы, связанные с культурой, в том числе образование, научная деятельность и спорт. Каждый регион и каждое языковое сообщество имеет свой парламент и своё правительство, однако по обоюдному согласию парламент и правительство Фламандского региона и Нидерландскоязычного сообщества были объединены. Таким образом в Бельгии имеется шесть правительств и шесть парламентов. Федеральное правительство отвечает за координацию действий остальных пяти правительств, а также за вопросы общегосударственной важности, как то: оборона, иностранные дела, общегосударственная экономическая и монетарная политика, пенсии, здравоохранение. Судебная власть организована в форме пирамиды, основой которой в гражданской юстиции является мировой суд (фр. Justice de paix, нид. Vrederechter) и в уголовной юстиции — полицейские суды (фр. Tribunal de Police, нид. Politierechtbank), имеющийся в каждом судебном кантоне (фр. Canton judiciaire, нид. Gerechtelijk kanton), а верхушкой — Кассационный суд (фр. Cour de cassation, нид. Hof van Cassatie). Бельгия поделена на судебные кантоны и судебные округа. Каждый судебный округ (фр. Arrondissement judiciaire, нид. Gerechtelijk arrondissement) имеет суд первой инстанции (фр. Tribunal de première instance, нид. rechtbank van eerste aanleg), состоящий из палаты по гражданским вопросам (фр. chambres civiles, нид. kamer voor burgerlijke zaken), палаты по уголовным вопросам (фр. chambres correctionnelles, нид. kamer voor strafzaken) и палаты по молодёжным вопросам (фр. chambres de la jeunesse, нид. kamer voor jeugdzaken), трудовые суды (фр. Tribunal du Travail, нид. Arbeidsrechtbank) и торговые суды (фр. Tribunal de Commerce, нид. Rechtbank van koophandel). Также существует пять апелляционных судов (фр. Cour d’appel, нид. Hof van beroep), состоящие из палаты по гражданским, торговым и экономическим вопросам (нид. '' kamer voor burgerlijke zaken, handels- en economische zaken''), палаты по уголовным вопросам (нид. kamer voor strafzaken), палаты молодёжным вопросам (нид. kamer voor jeugdzaken), и трудовые палаты (фр. Cour du Travail, нид. Arbeidshof) — в Брюсселе, Льеже, Монсе, Генте и Антверпене, и в каждой провинции — суд присяжных (фр. Cour d’Assises, нид. Hof van assisen). Помимо Контрольной палаты и Государственного совета (фр. Conseil d’Etat, нид. Raad van State), в Бельгии имеется Конституционный суд (фр. Cour constitutionnelle de Belgique, нид. Grondwettelijk Hof van België), созданный в 1983 г. для урегулирования конфликтов в случае их возникновения между различными институтами федеральной власти БельгииИнформационно-поисковая система «Экспортные возможности России». Бельгия входит в 70 международных организаций. Бельгия вступила в Европейское экономическое сообщество (ЕЭС) 25 марта 1957 года. Также является членом НАТО c 1949 года. Политический кризис 2007 года После федеральных выборов 10 июня 2007 года, партии либералов и христианских социалистов напрасно попытались сформировать национальное правительство (федеральное). Франкоязычные партии, действующие на более бедном юге Бельгии (Валлонии), противились расширению автономии регионов, чего как раз добивались фламандские партии, представляющие более богатую северную часть страны. Полгода страной управляло техническое правительство во главе с Ги Верхофстадтом. 20 марта 2008 года, после 3 месяцев переговоров, Ив Летерм стал премьер-министром нового коалиционного правительства, в которое вошли пять партий: две фламандские и три из франкоязычной Валлонии. Парламентские выборы 2010 года На парламентских выборах 13 июня 2010 года наибольшее число голосов и мест в Палате представителей получила националистическая партия Новый фламандский альянс во главе с Бартом де Вевером; второе место заняла Социалистическая партия Валлонии во главе с Элио ди Рупо. Парламентские выборы 2014 года Последние выборы в Палату депутатов состоялись 23 мая 2014 года. Их результаты таковы: Источник Административное деление thumb|right|400px|Административное деление Бельгии (на большом рисунке показаны провинции, на маленьком — регионы) В Бельгии параллельно существует двойная система административного деления: * Бельгия разделена на три региона, два из которых делятся на провинции: ** Фламандский регион *** Провинция Антверпен *** Провинция Лимбург *** Провинция Восточная Фландрия *** Провинция Западная Фландрия *** Провинция Фламандский Брабант ** Валлонский регион *** Провинция Эно *** Провинция Льеж *** Провинция Люксембург *** Провинция Намюр *** Провинция Валлонский Брабант ** Брюссельский столичный регион * Параллельно с этим, Бельгия делится на три языковых сообщества: ** Фламандское сообщество (Фламандский регион и Брюссельский столичный регион) ** Французское сообщество (Валлонский регион и Брюссельский столичный регион) ** Немецкоязычное сообщество (часть провинции Льеж) Географические данные right|Карта Бельгии Территория Бельгии делится на три географических района: прибрежная равнина (низкая Бельгия, до 100 м над уровнем моря) на северо-западе, центральное плато (средняя Бельгия, 100—200 метров над уровнем моря) и Арденнская возвышенность на юго-востоке (высокая Бельгия, 200—500 метров над уровнем моря). Низкая Бельгия — это в основном песчаные дюны и польдеры. Польдерами называют низменные участки земли (не обязательно ниже уровня моря), находящиеся под угрозой затопления и защищённые от наводнений дамбами, или, дальше от моря, полями с осушительными каналами. Польдеры отличаются плодородностью почв. Между западными польдерами, Лисом и Шельдой лежит Фламандская низменность, местами всхолмлённый район с песчаным грунтом. За Фламандской низменностью расположена географическая область Кемпен. Кемпенский ландшафт в основном состоит из хвойных лесов, лугов и кукурузных полей. Средняя Бельгия — район между Кемпеном и долинами Самбры и Мааса. Это область глиняных равнин, постепенно повышающихся при движении в сторону Самбры и Мааса. Здесь расположены самые плодородные почвы Бельгии. В связи с развитой урбанизацией данного района естественные ландшафты редки, однако к югу от Брюсселя до сих пор сохранился буковый лес площадью в пять тысяч гектаров ( , ). К средней Бельгии относится территория провинции Эно и географической области , (юг провинции Лимбург и север провинции Льеж). Эти плодородные земли в основном заняты пашнями и лугами, между которыми лежат большие сельские усадьбы (хутора). Высокая Бельгия отличается прежде всего низкой плотностью населения и обилием лесов. Из-за гористого рельефа сельское хозяйство здесь не развито, зато этот регион привлекает многочисленных туристов. Высокая Бельгия начинается к югу от долин рек Самбра и Маас. Сразу за долинами этих рек начинается географическая область Кондроз ( ) — низкие холмы высотой в 200—300 метров. К этой области относятся части провинций Эно, Льеж и Намюр. Далее расположены Арденны — высокие холмы (или даже низкие горы). Арденны в основном покрыты лесом, а вьющиеся серпантином дороги связывают между собой небольшие деревеньки, у жителей которых до сих пор в ходу валлонский говор. Самая высокая точка Арденн (и всей Бельгии) — гора Ботранж ( ), 694 метра над уровнем моря. Полезные ископаемые В северной части Бельгии под мощным мезо-кайнозойским осадочным чехлом находится докембрийский кристаллический фундамент. При движении на юг фундамент местами по долинам рек обнажается, а на юге страны выходит в виде герцинских складчатых сооружений, которые подверглись сильной денудации. На севере Бельгии в результате неоднократного воздействия талых ледниковых вод широко распространён лёсс . Полезные ископаемые: каменный уголь (в Кампине и по долинам рек Маас и Самбр); свинец, цинк, медь, сурьма (Арденны); гранит, песчаник, мрамор. Климат Климат Бельгии — умеренный морской, океанический климат, характерный для всей Западной Европы. Для климата Бельгии характерна мягкая и дождливая зима и нежаркое дождливое лето. Погода обычно облачная. Снег бывает в Бельгии редко, в некоторые годы не выпадает вовсе, зимой иногда бывают заморозки. Лето прохладное; для Бельгии характерен циклональный характер погоды. Жара — редкое и непродолжительное явление. Животный мир Кабаны, лани, косули, зайцы, белки, лесные мыши встречаются главным образом в Арденнах. В болотистых зарослях водятся куропатки, вальдшнепы, фазаны, утки. Экономика Преимущества: один из наиболее значимых производителей металлопродукции и текстиля. Фландрия является ведущим регионом в индустрии хай-тека, Антверпен — мировой центр торговли алмазами. Высокоразвитая химическая промышленность. Хорошо образованная и высокомотивированная многоязычная рабочая сила с высокой производительностью труда. Привлекательное место для американских ТНК. Хорошая водная транспортная сеть через Северное море, доступ к Рейну от Антверпена до Гента. Слабые стороны: государственный долг порядка 87,7 % от ВНП намного превышает предельно допустимый в Еврозоне уровень 60 % (данные 2006 года). В некоторых регионах большое число хронических и неквалифицированных безработных. Частый выход работников на досрочную пенсию, из-за чего высокий уровень государственных пенсионных платежей. Больше бюрократии, чем в среднем по ЕС. Бельгия входит в Организацию экономического сотрудничества и развития (ОЭСР) (Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development — OECD), в Европейский союз (ЕС), страна стала первым членом Европейского валютного союза в 1999 г. Основа экономики Бельгии — сфера услуг (прежде всего транспорт и торговля) и промышленность. Производство стали, цемента и химических продуктов в основном сконцентрировано в долине рек Самбра и Маас. Крупнейшие промышленные города — Монс, Шарлеруа, Намюр и Льеж. Ранее в этом районе также велась добыча угля, но в 1980-х гг. последние шахты были закрыты. Центр стальной промышленности — Льеж. Продукция химической промышленности — удобрения, красители, фармацевтические вещества, а также различные пластмассы. Центр нефтехимической промышленности расположен в Антверпене, в Брюсселе располагается штаб-квартира крупной химической и фармацевтической компании Solvay. Текстильная промышленность, зародившаяся ещё в Средние века, включает переработку хлопка, льна, шерсти, синтетических тканей. Одни из важнейших видов продукции текстильной промышленности — ковры и одеяла. Главные центры текстильной промышленности — Гент, Кортрейк, Турне, Вервье. Брюссель, Брюгге и Мехелен известны как старинные центры производства кружев (см. Фламандское кружево). Другие отрасли промышленности — обработка алмазов (прежде всего в Антверпене), производство цемента и стекла, деревообработка, пищевая промышленность. Имеется несколько автомобильных производств. Экономика Бельгии сильно ориентирована на международный рынок. Основные импортные товары — продукты питания, машины, необработанные алмазы, нефть и нефтепродукты, продукты химической промышленности, одежда и текстиль. Основные экспортные товары — автомобили, продукты питания, железо и сталь, обработанные алмазы, текстиль, пластмассы, нефтепродукты и цветные металлы. В 1970 — 80 гг. экономический центр страны переместился из Валлонии во Фландрию. Это связано с упадком традиционных отраслей экономики Валлонии — добычи угля и чёрной металлургии. В настоящее время добыча угля прекращена совсем, металлургия же остаётся важной отраслью экономики, хотя её значение сильно уменьшилось. Сейчас экономика Фландрии получает больше инвестиций. Во Фландрии большое внимание уделяется прикладным научным исследованиям ( ). Уровень безработицы в Валлонии в два раза выше, чем во Фландрии. Основная отрасль энергетики — атомная. В Бельгии имеется две АЭС, одна неподалёку от Антверпена, другая — в районе Юи. В настоящее время 75 % электроэнергии в стране производится на АЭС. Бельгия располагает развитой транспортной системой. Антверпенский порт — второй по величине порт в Европе. Также хорошо развит внутренний транспорт. Продукция сельского хозяйства составляет только 1,4 % ВВП (по данным на 2006 г.), однако такой низкий показатель говорит не о слабом развитии сельского хозяйства, а о сильном развитии остальных отраслей экономики. Важнейшие растения — пшеница, овёс, рожь, ячмень, сахарная свёкла, картофель и лён. Животноводство — в основном разведение крупного рогатого скота и свиней. С сельским хозяйством тесно связаны такие традиционные отрасли пищевой промышленности, как пивоварение и производство сыра. По данным на 2006 г., доход на душу населения составлял $31 800. Несмотря на значительную долю тяжелой промышленности в структуре экономики, сфера услуг составляла 72,5 % ВВП. Транспорт Динамично развивавшаяся и плотная бельгийская железнодорожная сеть побудила крупные компании, такие как La Brugeoise et Nivelles (сейчас BN отделение Bombardier Transportation), развивать специальные новые технологии. Наука и техника Вклад в развитие науки и техники Бельгии можно проследить на протяжении всей истории этой страны. В шестнадцатом веке Южные Нидерланды стали известны своими учёными, такими как картограф Герард Меркатор, анатом Андреас Везалий, травник Ремберт Додунс и математик, инженер Симон Стевин, входящие в разряд самых влиятельных в научной средеPlantaardigheden.nl — Rembert Dodoens: iets over zijn leven en werk Dodoens/DodonaeusStevin biography. В первой половине XVII века валлонский метод изготовления пруткового железа распространился в Швеции, и использовался там на протяжении 260 лет. Экономически важная подземная добыча угля во время Великой Индустриальной революции нуждалась в высококвалифицированных специализированных исследованиях в области горного дела. Конец XIX века и XX век ознаменовались значимыми успехами Бельгии в прикладной науке и в теоретических фундаментальных исследованиях. Химик-технолог Эрнест Гастон Сольве и инженер Зеноб Теофил Грамм дали свои имена научным понятиям: процессу Сольве и динамо-машине Грамма в 1860-х. Жоржу Леметру приписывается авторство (наряду с другими учёными) теории расширяющейся Вселенной'A Day Without Yesterday': Georges Lemaitre & the Big Bang. Три нобелевские премии по физиологии и медицине, одна нобелевская премия по химии и одна нобелевская премия по физике были присуждены бельгийцамMLA style: «Create a List». Nobelprize.org. Nobel Media AB 2013. Web. 24 Nov 2013. : * Жюлю Борде, «За открытия, связанные с иммунитетом» (1919); * Корнею Хеймансу, «За открытие роли синусного и аортального механизмов в регуляции дыхания» (1938); * Альберу Клоду, Кристиану де Дюву, Джорджу Паладе, «За открытия, касающиеся структурной и функциональной организации клетки» (1974); * Илье Пригожину, «За работы по термодинамике необратимых процессов, особенно за теорию диссипативных структур» (1977); * Франсуа Энглеру, «За теоретическое обнаружение механизма, который помогает нам понять происхождение массы субатомных частиц, подтверждённого в последнее время обнаружением предсказанной элементарной частицы в экспериментах ATLAS и CMS на Большом адронном коллайдере в ЦЕРН» (2013). Население thumb|Население Бельгии по годам Население Бельгии составляет около 10 839 905 человек по данным на 1 января 2010 годаBevolking per nationaliteit en geslacht; oppervlakte en bevolkingsdichtheid op 1.1.2008 — 2010. Урбанизация Подавляющую часть населения Бельгии составляет городское население — 97 % в 2004 годуhttp://statbel.fgov.be/census/previous_fr.asp. Бельгия отличается высокой плотностью населения (342 человека на км²), уступая по этому параметру в Европе только Нидерландам и некоторым государствам-малюткам, таким как Монако. Самая высокая плотность населения по стране наблюдается в районе, ограниченном городами Брюссель-Антверпен-Гент-Лёвен (так называемый «фламандский ромб»). Самая низкая плотность населения — в Арденнах (провинция Люксембург). В 2010 году численность населения Фламандского региона составила около 6 251 983 человек, включая самые густонаселённые города Антверпен (483 505), Гент (243 366 ) и Брюгге (116 741). Численность населения Валлонии составила 3 498 384 человек, включая самые густонаселённые города Шарлеруа (202 598), Льеж (192 504) и Намюр (108 950). В Брюсселе проживает 1 089 538 человек в 19 столичных окружных муниципалитетах, три из которых, Андерлехт, Брюссель и Схарбек, насчитывают более 100 000 жителей. Возрастная и половая структура населения Бельгии * 0-14 лет: 16,9 % (мальчики 892 995, девочки 855 177); * 15-64 лет: 65,7 % (мужчины 3 435 282, женщины 3 373 917); * 65 лет и старше: 17,4 % (мужчины 745 178, женщины 1 061 839). Средний возраст * Общий показатель: 40,0 лет * Мужчины: 39,6 лет * Женщины: 42,1 лет (показатели за 2006 г.) Рост численности населения * Численность населения с 2005 г. по 2006 г. выросла на 0,13 %. * Коэффициент рождаемости: 10,38. * Коэффициент смертности: 10,27. * Чистая миграция в Бельгии составляет 1,22 мигранта на 1 000 жителей (по данным за 2006 г.) Половой состав населения * При рождении: 1,04 мужск. / женск. * До 15 лет: 1,04 мужск. / женск. * 15-64 лет: 1,02 мужск. / женск. * 65 лет и более: 0,7 мужск. / женск. * Соотношение из общей численности: 0,96 мужск./женск. (по данным на 2006 г.) Показатели детской смертности * Общий показатель: 4,62 смертей /1 000 рождений * Мужской пол: 5,2 смертей /1 000 рождений * Женский пол: 4,01 смертей /1 000 рождений (по данным 2006 г.) Средняя продолжительность жизни * Общий показатель: 78,77 лет * Мужчины: 75,59 лет * Женщины: 82,90 лет (по данным на 2006 г.) Общий показатель фертильности По данным на 2006 г., в среднем одна бельгийская женщина имеет 1,64 ребёнка. Аналогичный показатель за 1994 г. составил 1,50 ребёнкаhttp://paa2007.princeton.edu/download.aspx?submissionId=70869. Этнический состав населения Две главные группы, составляющее население страны — фламандцы (около 60 % населения) и валлоны (около 40 % населения). Фламандцы живут в пяти северных провинциях Бельгии (см. Фландрия) и говорят на нидерландском языке и его многочисленных диалектах (см. Нидерландский язык в Бельгии). Валлоны живут в пяти южных провинциях, составляющих Валлонию, говорят на французском, валлонском и некоторых других языках. После обретения независимости Бельгия была франкоориентированным государством, и единственным государственным языком сначала был французский, хотя фламандцы всегда составляли большинство населения. Даже во Фландрии французский долгое время оставался единственным языком среднего и высшего образования. После завершения Первой мировой войны в Бельгии началось движение за эмансипацию нидерландоязычного населения. В результате возникла так называемая «языковая борьба» ( ). Борьба стала приносить плоды к шестидесятым годам XX века. В 1963 г. был принят пакет законов, регламентирующий использование языков в официальных ситуациях. В 1967 г. впервые был издан официальный перевод конституции Бельгии на нидерландский язык. К 1980 г. оба главных языка страны были фактически уравнены в правах. В 1993 г. Бельгия была разделена на регионы, являющиеся субъектами федерации. Единственным официальным языком на территории Фламандского региона является нидерландский. Несмотря на достигнутые успехи, языковые проблемы до сих пор приводят к эскалации напряжённости между двумя главными группами населения страны. Таким образом, в 2005 году проблема разделения двуязычного избирательного округа Брюссель-Халле-Вилворде чуть было не привела к отставке правительства и политическому кризису. Проблемы иммигрантов и национальных меньшинств Важнейшее национальное меньшинство Бельгии — немцы. Их число составляет приблизительно 70 000 человек. Места компактного проживания немцев (на востоке Валлонии) входят в состав немецкоязычного сообщества, имеющего большую автономию, прежде всего в вопросах культуры. Крупнейшие группы мигрантов — итальянцы, выходцы из Демократической республики Конго (бывшее Бельгийское Конго), выходцы из Турции, Марокко и других арабских стран. Согласно разным источникам, в Бельгии проживают от 150 до 200 тысяч мигрантов из Турции, в число которых входят как этнические турки, так и представители курдского меньшинства. Между представителями двух этнических общин время от времени возникают стычки и конфликты. Так, в апреле 2006 г. в центре Брюсселя по инициативе курдов прошла антитурецкая манифестация. В ночь на 2 апреля 2007 года в столице Бельгии неподалеку от зданий штаб-квартир НАТО и ЕС произошли столкновения между этническими турками и представителями курдской иммигрантской общины. В результате семь человек были арестованы и ещё несколько получили травмы. «Всё началось с нападения турецких подростков на небольшую группу курдской молодёжи», — заявил пресс-секретарь брюссельской полиции Йохан Верлейен. Против пытавшихся наладить порядок полицейских также была направлена агрессия. По данным правоохранительных органов, в уличных столкновениях участвовало около 250 человек, в основном представители молодёжи. В ходе погромов неизвестные подожгли кафе, считавшееся центром курдской общины, после чего были организованы стихийные митинги. Конфликтные ситуации в Бельгии, связанные с межэтническим противостоянием являются острой политической проблемой, выход из которой пока не найден . В Брюсселе проживают также испанцы, греки, поляки и люди других национальностей. Преступность и напряжённость в связи с расовым вопросом В Бельгии 4,4 % населения составляют люди неевропейского происхождения. 19 % рассматриваемых в судах обвинений и 24 % правонарушений, совершенных несовершеннолетними, касаются людей неевропейского происхождения. Когда иностранное происхождение, вместо гражданства, стало использоваться как критерий, данные выросли до 28 % и 44 % соответственно. Какое количество населения будет классифицировано в качестве имеющего иностранное происхождение, согласно предложенному критерию, не понятно. Это делает общие заключения, основанные на последних подсчётах в процентном соотношении, довольно спекулятивными. В 2002 году была определённая полемика по этому вопросу, когда подросток-мусульманин был признан виновным в ограблении и убийстве, но получил лишь предупреждение от суда. Такое судебное решение было отменено, и протесты утихлиDefensie La Défense. Серьёзные проблемы в обеспечении безопасности особенно актуальны для административных районов в Брюсселе, где реальные доходы населения очень низкие. Это в основном районы, в которых проживают иммигранты из северной Африки. Терроризм и преступность Брюссель, по различным источникам, таким как Интерпол и местные газеты, считается одним из центров радикализации населения и рекрутирования людей в террористические организации, такие как Аль-Каида. Вербовка обычно происходит в мечетях с последующей основной подготовкой в Афганистане. Недавно террористка-смертница в Ираке, Мюриель Дегок (Muriel Degauque), стала известна как первая террористка западного происхождения в истории современного терроризма. Она тренировалась не в Брюсселе, а в Шарлеруа, бельгийском городе с одним из самых больших показателей преступности. Французская полиция полагает, что не менее 3 из 11 основных подозреваемых в соучастии в совершении терактов 13 ноября 2015 года в Париже происходят или проживали в Бельгии . Бельгия также видела преступления на почве расовой ненависти против меньшинств, включая дело Ханса Ван Темсе (Hans Van Themsche) и другие насильственные действия на расовой почве, выявляя актуальность данной проблемы и озабоченность бельгийцев расовым вопросом. Культура Особенностью культурной жизни Бельгии является отсутствие единого культурного поля. Фактически культурная жизнь концентрируется в пределах языковых сообществ. В Бельгии нет общегосударственного телевидения, газет и других средств массовой информации. Также отсутствуют двуязычные университеты (за исключением королевской военной школы) и крупные научные или культурные организации. Живопись right|thumb|200px|«Страшный суд» (фрагмент) работы [[Мемлинг, Ганс|Ганса Мемлинга — видного представителя фламандской средневековой живописи]] Ещё в эпоху Ренессанса Фландрия прославилась своей живописью (фламандские примитивисты). Позднее во Фландрии жил и творил Рубенс (в Бельгии Антверпен до сих пор часто называют городом Рубенса). Однако ко второй половине XVII века фламандское искусство постепенно пришло в упадок. Позднее в Бельгии развивалась живопись в стилях романтизма, экспрессионизма и сюрреализма. Известные бельгийские художники — Джеймс Энсор (экспрессионизм и сюрреализм), Констант Пермеке (экспрессионизм), Леон Спиллиарт (символизм), Франц Ричард Унтербергер (романтизм), Рене Магритт (считающийся одним из самых важных представителей сюрреализма). 2 июня 2009 года в Брюсселе открылся новый музей бельгийского художника-сюрреалиста Рене Магритта (1898—1967). В экспозицию включено примерно 250 работ, таким образом, она стала наиболее представительной в мире. Музей разместился в комплексе Королевских музеев изящных искусств . Литература left|thumb|200px|Одно из самых известных стихотворений поэта-новатора Пола Остайена Естественно, в литературе разделение по языковому принципу заметно сильнее всего. Франкоязычная литература тяготеет к французской традиции, что связано в частности с тем, что в Бельгии работали многие французские писатели (например Бодлер). Более сложна ситуация с литературой Фландрии. В XIX веке литература Фландрии раскололась на два течения: представители одного писали на французском, второго — писали по-нидерландски. Работы представителей первого течения можно назвать типично бельгийской литературой, так как появление такой литературы не было бы возможно в одноязычной стране. Самое известное произведение данной группы — «Легенда о Тиле Уленшпигеле и Ламме Гудзаке» написанная фламандцем Шарлем де Костером. Ныне эта книга переведена на множество языков и получила прозвище «Библия Фландрии». Однако большая часть франкоязычной фламандской литературы ныне забыта: валлонам и тем более французам она не интересна, а фламандцы её не читают в связи со понизившимся уровнем знания французского языка (ранее, когда французский был единственным государственным языком, его знание было необходимо; сейчас же нидерландский язык уравнен в правах с французским). Представители второй группы в основном были сторонниками эмансипации Фландрии и зачастую были националистами. Самый известный представитель этой группы — поэт Гвидо Гезелле. Он выступал не только против французского языка, но и принятого в Нидерландах варианта нидерландского языка. Его стихи написаны на западнофламандском диалекте и не всегда хорошо понятны нынешним фламандцам. Некоторые известные бельгийские поэты: Гвидо Гезелле (писал на западнофламандском), Эмиль Верхарн (фламандец, писал по-французски), Морис Метерлинк (фламандец, писал по-французски). Фламандская литература двадцатого века развивалась параллельно и испытала влияние международных литературных процессов: так, Сирил Бёйссе был натуралистом, а Стейн Стрёвелс и Феликс Тиммерманс близки к неоромантизму. Значимыми авторами периода между Первой и Второй мировой войной были поэт-экспрессионист Пол Ван Остайен, писатели Герард Валсхап, Виллем Элссхот и Марникс Гейссен. В ходе второй мировой войны вышли первые романы магических реалистов Йохана Дэне и Хубера Лампо. Период после её окончания ознаменовался стихами Антона ван Вилдероде и Кристин Д’Хан и романами Луи-Поля Боона. Наиболее заметной фигурой этого времени является поэт и писатель Хюго Клаус, неоднократно включавшийся в списки претендентов на Нобелевскую премию по литературеКитайский писатель Гао Синцянь стал лауреатом Нобелевской премии по литературе // newsru.com 12 октября 2000Известный бельгийский писатель Хюго Клаус ушел из жизни при помощи эвтаназии // newsru.com 20 марта 2008 . В шестидесятые дебютировали Эдди Ван Влит и Херман де Конинк. В те же годы писали Иво Михилс и Поль де Виспеларе. В восьмидесятые традиция Луи-Поля Боона была продолжена Моникой ван Памел и Валтером ван ден Бруком. Новые имена того времени включали Кристин Хеммерехтс и Эрика де Кёйпера, Пола Хосте и Анне Провост, Жефа Герартса и Стефана Хертманса. К поколению девяностых относят Тома Лануа и Хермана Брюсселманса. Комикс Бельгия — один из крупнейших центров франкоязычного комикса (bande dessinée). В начале XX века именно здесь шло наиболее интенсивное развитие этого жанра. Всемирную известность приобрёл художник и сценарист Эрже, создавший серию комиксов о репортёре-путешественнике Тинтине. В послевоенные годы центром индустрии стала Франция, однако и в Бельгии крупные издательства, такие как Le Lombard и Dupuis‎, продолжают выпускать популярные серии BD. Среди самых известных — «Смурфы», «Торгал», «Счастливчик Люк». Архитектура В Бельгии сохранилось много выдающихся образцов архитектуры, начиная от романского стиля (XI век) и до ар-нуво (начало XX века). Самый известный бельгийский архитектор — Виктор Орта (1861—1947), один из важнейших архитекторов ар-нуво. Наиболее интересные в архитектурном отношении города: Брюгге, Гент, Антверпен, Брюссель, Мехелен. В Валлонии расположено много интересных образцов внегородской архитектуры — замки, сельские усадьбы. Бельгийская кухня Бельгия славится своей кухней. Многие высоко ранжированные рестораны можно найти в очень влиятельных гастрономических путеводителях, таких как Красный гид Мишлен. Бельгийская еда, как и сама Бельгия, представляет собой смесь германского и латинского влияния. Бельгийцы заслужили репутацию любителей вафель и жареного картофеля. Оба эти блюда возникли в Бельгии. Национальные блюда: жареное мясо с салатом и жареные мидииBelgium: Background and History. Бренды бельгийского шоколада и пралине (разновидность конфет), таких как Callebaut, Côte d’Or, Neuhaus, Leonidas, Guylian и Godiva известны во всём мире и широко продаются. Бельгийское пиво Страна производит более 500 марок пива. Некоторым насчитывается 400—500 лет. Конфедерация бельгийских пивоваров существует с XVI в. Уже 300 лет её штаб-квартира располагается в старинном особняке на Гранд-Плас в Брюсселе, здесь же располагается музей с подробными экспозициями. Религия Конституция Бельгии гарантирует свободу вероисповедания. Преобладающей деноминацией в Бельгии является Римско-католическая церковь. Среди прочих религий и деноминаций крупнейшими являются англиканство, протестантизм, ислам, иудаизм. Преподавание Христианства в общеобразовательных школах, занимает около 7% от всех школьных часов . В программу включены основы православия, преподаваемые православной церковью . Как и по остальным обязательным предметам, ученики сдают по основам религии экзамен, и по итогам обучения ставится отметка в аттестат . Телекоммуникации в Бельгии Телекоммуникации в Бельгии находятся на очень высоком уровне. Развита инфраструктура мобильной связи, телевидения, Интернета, радио. Домен Бельгии в Интернете — «.be». В Бельгии существует 61 интернет-провайдер. Они обслуживают 5,1 млн интернет-пользователей (данные на 2004 годTop20 стран Европы по количеству активных пользователей Интернета). В 1998 году, в Бельгии было 79 FM радиостанций, 7 AM станций и 1 коротковолновая станция. Обслуживалось 8,075 млн слушателей радио. В 1997 году существовало 25 телевизионных станций и 10 ретрансляторов. На данный момент , 4,72 млн телевизоров было приобретено в целом по стране. Образование Уровень функциональной грамотности преодолён, доля грамотных среди взрослого населения — 98 %. В Бельгии образование входит в компетенцию Сообществ. Фламандское Сообщество курирует образование соответственно в нидерландскоговорящей части страны, а Французское Сообщество компетентно в вопросах образования для франкоговорящей части Бельгии. Количество заведений профессионального образования (среднего и высшего — ок. 380). (см. Liste des écoles secondaires en Belgique — Wikipédia) Высшие учебные заведения и университеты Бельгии ввели с 2004—2005 академического года систему бакалавра-магистра. До этого существовала система высшего образования, а именно базовый курс одного цикла, базовый курс двух циклов и академический курс, но она была отменена. Высшее образование, организованное по типу бакалавр-магистр, разделяется на два типа: * высшее профессиональное образование * академическое образование Высшее профессиональное образование ограничивается курсами бакалавров и мастеров и предлагается в 22 высших школах. Академическое образование состоит из курсов бакалавра и магистра. Академическое образование можно получить в университетах и институтах/колледжахПосольство Бельгии, Москва, Российская Федерация. Здравоохранение Затраты на здравоохранение составляют 9,6 % от ВВП, из них 71,4 % — из государственных источников, 28,6 % — из частных (2005)Core Health Indicators . Социальная защита Нормативный пенсионный возраст составляет 65 лет для мужчин и 64 года для женщин. Транспорт в Бельгии Бельгия — страна небольшая. Магистральная сеть является одной из самых плотных в мире (сравнима с Лос-Анджелесом). Бельгийскaя железная дорога стала первой в континентальной Европе. До сих пор железнодорожный транспорт популярен: в 2009 году железные дороги перевезли более 220 миллионов пассажировJaarverslag NMBS Дороги общая длина: 149 018 км (примерно 4,38 км на 1 км² площади, 2002), магистрали: 1 729 км региональные дороги: 12 610 км остальные: 134 679 км Водные пути Водные пути составляют 2 043 км (1 532 км регулярно используются в коммерческих целях). Трубопроводные пути Трубы под сырую нефть составляют 161 км; нефтепродукты 1 167 км; природный газ 3 300 км. Морские порты * Антверпенhttp://www.portofantwerp.com/ порт Антверпен — один из самых больших портов мира * Брюггеhttp://www.zeebruggeport.be/ порт Брюгге (Зебрюгге «''Морское Брюгге''»)— один из крупнейших портов Европы. * Гентhttp://www.havengent.be/ порт города Гент * Остенде Внутренние порты Брюссельhttp://www.havenvanbrussel.irisnet.be/ внутренний порт Брюсселя Льежhttp://www.portdeliege.be/ внутренний порт Льежа Вооружённые силы Бельгии Вооружённые силы Бельгии были образованы в 1830 году. Общая численность действующего военного состава на 2012 год насчитывает 34 000 человек (32 тысяч военных и 2 тысяч гражданских служащих) . Главнокомандующим является король Филипп I (с 21 июля 2013 года). Призывной возраст — 18 лет. Бюджет Вооружённых сил — € 3,4 миллиардa (2008 год). Доля ВС составляет 1,3 % ВВП Бельгии. Вооружённые силы организованы в одну объединённую структуру, которая состоит из четырёх основных компонентов: # Наземные войска, или Армия # Воздушные войска, или Воздушные силы # Военно-морской флот # Медицинский компонент войск Оперативное командование военных компонентов подотчётно Кадровому ведомству по операциям и подготовке при Министерстве обороны, которое возглавляется помощником Комитета начальников ведомств по операциям и подготовке, а также министром обороны. Международные отношения Бельгии 25 июля 1921 года создание Бельгийско-Люксембургского экономического союза. Позднее к союзу присоединились Нидерланды. В 1932 году страны заключили трёхстороннее соглашение о постепенном уменьшении экономических и таможенных барьеров . Договор об установлении Таможенного союза Бенилюкс был подписан 5 сентября 1944-го года депортированными правительствами трёх стран в Лондоне и вступил в силу в 1948 году. Союз просуществовал до 1 ноября 1960 года, когда он был заменен Экономическим союзом Бенилюкс в результате подписания договора в Гааге 3 февраля 1958 года 4 апреля 1949 года Бельгия вступила как страна-учредитель в Организацию Североатлантического договора НАТО со штаб-квартирой в Брюсселе. 18 апреля 1951 Бельгия вместе с пятью европейскими странами подписала Договор об учреждении Европейского объединения угля и стали ЕОУС. В 1957 г. шесть государств, включая Бельгию, учредили Европейское экономическое сообщество (ЕЭС, Общий рынок), в 1993 году официально переименованное в Европейское сообщество, и Европейское сообщество по атомной энергии. В 1964 г. Бельгия вступила в Группу десяти. Шенгенское соглашение изначально было подписано 14 июня 1985 пятью европейскими государствами (Бельгией, Нидерландами, Люксембургом, Францией, Германией), вступившее в силу 26 марта 1995 года. Штаб-квартира Наблюдательного органа ЕАСТ, штаб-квартира Европейской комиссии находятся в Брюсселе. Европарламент проводит пленарные заседания в Страсбурге и Брюсселе. Экономический и социальный комитет, консультативный орган ЕС, собирается 1 раз в месяц в Брюсселе. Пленарные сессии Комитета Регионов ЕС проходят в Брюсселе 5 раз в год. Бельгия присоединилась к Глобальной инициативе по борьбе с актами ядерного терроризма в июне 2007 года. Государственные праздники В Бельгии 12 официальных государственных праздников. Два из них всегда выпадают на воскресенье. 21 июля отмечается Национальный день Бельгии, главный праздник страны. Именно в этот день в 1831 году Леопольд I принес присягу бельгийскому парламенту на верность конституции. В этот день в Брюсселе проводится военный парад (Гран-пляс), а в Генте проходит крупный уличный фестиваль танцев и музыки. Неофициальные праздники, отмечаемые в Бельгии Туризм Достаточно простой доступ в географическом плане в Бельгию из почти всех европейских стран до сих пор делает поездку туда популярным туристическим маршрутом. В 2005 году 6,7 миллионов людей совершили путешествие в БельгиюTravel And Tourism in Belgium. Две трети всех туристов приехали из наиболее близко расположенных стран — Франции, Нидерландов, Германии и Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии. Индустрия туризма производит 2,8 % ВВП Бельгии (около 10 миллиардов долларов) и предоставляет работу 3,3 % трудоспособного населения (142 000 человек)http://www.flandersnews.be/cm/flandersnews.be/Flanders%2BToday/tourism/070302_WECOFORUM. В 1993 году 2 % от всего трудоспособного населения были заняты в туристической индустрии, меньше, чем в соседних странахhttp://www.wto.org/English/tratop_e/serv_e/w51.doc. Больше всего туризм процветает на хорошо развитом в плане инфраструктуры побережье и в АрденнахDiplomatie.be. Брюссель и виды Фландрии (Брюгге, Гент и Антверпен) привлекают множество туристов, интересующихся культурой. Бельгия расположилась на 21-м месте в «''Списке по конкурентоспособности в сфере путешествий и туризма''», представленном на Международном Экономическом Форуме 2007 года. По списку Бельгия стоит ниже, чем соседние страныWorld Economic Forum — Competitiveness Index. В последние годы число иностранных туристов остаётся почти неизменным, но доходы, которые туристы приносят, увеличились до 9,863 миллиардов американских долларов (на 2005 год). Спорт в Бельгии Футбол и велоспорт являются наиболее популярными видами спорта среди бельгийцев. Бельгийский вратарь Жан-Мари Пфафф (Jean-Marie Pfaff) признан одним из величайших вратарей в истории футбола. Бельгиец Эдди Меркс (Eddy Merckx) считается одним из величайших велосипедистов мира. У него на счету 5 побед на Тур де Франс и бесчисленное количество других наград в велоспорте. Его рекорд скорости за час был установлен в 1972 году и продержался на первом месте 12 лет. Бельгия дала спорту двух теннисисток, которые быстро заняли первые места в мире, Ким Клейстерс и Жюстин Энен, и множество других выигрывающих награды спортсменов. В Бельгии проходит Гран-При по автогонкам в классе Формула 1 в городке Спа, бельгийская трасса является одной из известнейших в мире и нравится как пилотам так и болельщикам. Известны и бельгийские автогонщики: Жаки Икс, Тьерри Бутсен, Бертран Гашо, Франсуа Дюваль, Оливье Жендебьян и многие другие. В 1920 году летние Олимпийские игры проходили в Антверпене, в Бельгии. В Бельгии проходит множество известных международных соревнований велосипедистов, таких как: * Ronde van Vlaanderen * Liège-Bastogne-Liège * La Flèche Wallonne * Gent-Wevelgem Также в 2000 году в Бельгии и Нидерландах был проведён Чемпионат Европы по футболу. См. также * Бельгийское национальное законодательство * Политический кризис в Бельгии (2007-2010) * Государства Европы в 1914 году Примечания Ссылки * * * * * * * ; Официальные сайты * Официальный сайт бельгийского федерального правительства * Официальный сайт бельгийской монархии * Посольство Бельгии в Москве ; Туризм * Официальный сайт комитета по туризму Бельгии Категория:Бельгия Бельгия Категория:Государства НАТО Категория:Конституционные монархии Бельгия Категория:Государства-члены Европейского союза Категория:Королевства Категория:Существующие монархии Категория:Бенилюкс